Cinnamon Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Cinnamon Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on December 30, 2018, alongside his Pet, Cinnamon Bunny. He has the ability to perform various card tricks. Skill Performs card tricks at given intervals: Sky Tricks make Card Jellies fall from the sky, Foundtain Tricks make Card Jellies fountain from holes, and Destruction Tricks that destroy obstacles with Card Jellies. Magic Candy Cinnamon Cookie performs the Revival Trick to revive himself after running out of Energy. After revival, a Golden Card Jelly appears after each card trick. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Energy the Cookie gets after revival, and the more points Golden Card Jellies provide. Story Sweet cinnamon powder lightly scatters each time this Cookie swings his cape. If you happened to be at Cinnamon Cookie's show, prepare for some of the most hectic, yet amazingly spectacular card tricks! As they go up and down and side to side, it is almost impossible to follow. One might say that Cinnamon Cookie's limitless energy can be tiresome, but as long as a single Cookie enjoys the wonderful show, it must go on. Keep your distance though: being too close to this sweet-scented magician will make you sneeze. Poof! These days, Cinnamon Cookie is trying himself in fortune telling. It's not that he is bad at it, but with all those card tricks it takes ages to learn your fate... Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Cinnamon Cookie, the Great and Terrible! General * Tired * Trial Welcome * Lobby Daily Gift * Ta-dam! This is for you! * The cards told me you'll like this! (Fortuneteller Apprentice) "Hi!" * Get ready to witness the best magic tricks in the world! * A-and the show begins! * Don't you wish to learn your fate? (Fortuneteller Apprentice) * Let me read your cards! (Fortuneteller Apprentice) Like * Thank you, thank you very much! * Thanks, but I don't share my secrets! Hehe... * I like to try new things! Hehe! (Fortuneteller Apprentice) * No tricks! Hehe! Only honest fortune telling! (Fortuneteller Apprentice) Talk * Can you believe your eyes? He-he-he! * As you can see - just an ordinary hat! There's nothing in it! * Alright, I will put this leaf inside my hat. Let's see what comes out! * I will awaken a sleeping ancient Cookie right before your eyes! * According to my horoscope today, I should avoid crimson things today! (Fortuneteller Apprentice) * Pick a card and I will make it disappear! (Fortuneteller Apprentice) * I foresee that you'll bring me something made of night and dawn. (Fortuneteller Apprentice) * Which card will tell your fate..? (Fortuneteller Apprentice) Gift * Now you see it, a-and now you don't! * Hehehe! (Fortuneteller Apprentice) * How did you know I like card tricks? Ha-ha! (Given Magic Card) * Oh, no! What happened to the leaf?! (Given Pale Leaf) * Oh, but I tried to avoid this color all day..! (Given Crimson Sugar Crystal, Fortuneteller Apprentice) * Thank you, but I don’t do tricks anymore! (Given Magic Card, Fortuneteller Apprentice) Fortuneteller Apprentice General * Tired * Relationship Chart * Wizard Cookie: Aw, I'd love to do magic together with Wizard Cookie...! * Adventurer Cookie: Hey! Stop trying to learn my magic secrets! * Peppermint Cookie: Ha-ha! Peppermint Cookie loves my magic tricks! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus lowered from +15000 points for Card Jellies to +11500. ** Energy greatly decreased. ** The number of Card Jellies created is now stackable. Trivia * Oddly, despite wanting a leaf and having a quote acknowledging Pale Leaf if given to him, Cinnamon Cookie does not respond to Windgrass. * The majority of Cinnamon Cookie's sprites have one of his eyes closed. However, there are a few sprites, particularly jumping sprites, where he opens both eyes. ** This is potentially because even Cinnamon Cookie isn't silly enough to try to start a jump while having an eye closed. * Cinnamon Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Yum! Thanks!"